ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Medieval Journey/Trailer transcripts
Trailer #1 Lorcan's looking at his photo of Lilly before she disappeared. *Lorcan Darcy: It's my only gift from Lilly...! And now after she's disappeared, you can't say that she's dead!! *Elaine Boyack: Lorcan it's time for you to move on and forget your sister! Elaine slammed the door. At night, Cillian confronting Lorcan what Elaine said. *Cillian Darcy: She'll pay one day. Cut to Lorcan makes a hexagon out of crystals. *Duke Wellington: Okay and then what else? *Cillian Darcy: Lorcan and I have a wish and that is to find Lilly in the third dimension and bring her home. The crystals are glowing. *Cillian Darcy: What the?! Lorcan, what's going on? *Lorcan Darcy: The Fusion! The crystals start lighting up and begin fuse Cillian and Lorcan's home dimension and the second dimension with the third dimension. Screen fade to black. Cillian and Lorcan are in the forest in another world. *Cillian Darcy: Where are we? *Lorcan Darcy: I don't know but i think this is it. We're here. *Cillian Darcy: You mean... this is the third dimension? The Medieval? Cut to where Cillian reunited with the Eds. *Cillian Darcy: It's good to see you guys. *Eddy: You too. Cillian and Lorcan are following the Eds as they're been chased by Elaine Boyack who's on a bike with Duke. *Elaine Boyack: Cillian, Lorcan, Come back here! Warner Bros and Cartoon Network Movie Presents The Universal Production Cillian hugs Lilly, Lorcan looks at his photo of Lilly and Lilly smiles in tears. The Mission... Cillian and Lorcan jumped off the cliff in front of the YP and the Careworkers. ...is over. Cillian and Lorcan reunites with their dad and half-brother. Lorcan's running to the castle with envelope in his hand. *Justine Littlewood: Lorcan, if you don’t come back with us in ten seconds flat I’ll, I’ll tell Jenny on you. *Wonder Woman: Lorcan! Where're you going?! *Lorcan Darcy: I know where Lilly is! the screen fade in black but then Lorcan sees an stage. *Milton Grimm: Ladies and Gentlemen, Put your hands together for Princess Lilly Darcy. Lorcan was shocked what he's seeing as the screen fade in black. Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly are walking in the middle of nowhere with holding hands. *Lilly Darcy: Hi everyone, We're going to have a great show tonight. THE MEDIEVAL JOURNEY COMING SOON. Transcript #2 Cillian and Lorcan are in the forest as three dimensions are fused. *Cillian Darcy: Beautiful isn't it? What an brilliant arrival to the third dimension and the brilliant start of the adventure to search for Lilly. *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah. Now all we have to do is to find Lilly, finish this journey and we're on our way back to the first dimension to save home. THE QUEST HAVE BEGIN *Eddy: We were looking at a poster calls The Execution of Lilly Darcy which is tomorrow. But then when we found Lilly, we helped her escape from the village. But then by the time we went to the paths, we accidentally went to the wrong way, so now, we can't find her. *Lorcan Darcy: Oh no, We've got to find Lilly. We need a plan. LORCAN'S DESTINY LINES UNKNOWN *Bill Darcy: Here son, Some people gave it to me and want me to give it to you. *Lorcan Darcy: The cube... The Cube of Dimensions glows purple in Lorcan's arms. *Cillian Darcy: What's going on? *Lorcan Darcy: The Cube of Dimensions wanted me to guide it. I'll see you later. ON THE PART OF HIS ADVENTURE Lorcan sees the waterfall while the cube pointing at it. THE CHOSEN ONE IS PREPARED Lorcan sees the purple coin and picks it up. TO TAKE THE TITLE Everyone sits downs and Lorcan prepares for his destiny. Alexander Senior appeared. *Alexander Senior: It's good to be evil. THE MEDIEVAL JOURNEY Lorcan's begins to glow purple. *Lorcan Darcy: It's morphing time! Lorcan morphs into a Purple Armor which everyone sees. *Lilly Darcy: Lorcan? *Cillian Darcy: ♪ Go Go Power... Ranger... COMING SOON Category:Trailer Transcripts